


Under Your Power

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Mermaid Caroline Forbes, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: She laughs in my face, as if I’m the one in the wrong, and the pressure in the room drops. I feel like a fish out of water and she’s the bird that swooped down and swallowed me whole.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 6





	Under Your Power

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.

In my life, I have seen plenty of beautiful, ethereal beings. Unexplainable and scary situations....I’ve witnessed those by the dozen. Instead of saying that I follow the strange, we could say that _it_ follows _me_. Doesn’t matter where I’d go, I could never run or hide from it. Not that I’d ever do such a thing. I’m a lot of things, but a coward is not one of them. 

Curiosity killed the cat, but cats have nine lives, don’t they? I suppose I’ve wasted most of those lives already, but I’d rather have an interesting and short life than a long and dull one. 

So imagine my surprise when I look back and see _her_. Beautiful is too simple a word to describe her.

Bewitching. That's the only word that comes to mind.

Like…you can’t look away even if you wanted; a beauty that pulls you in and suffocates you. Eats you alive and spits out the pathetic remains of your soul. 

Hah, so easily enraptured, I really am pathetic. I should know better. I’ve been through so much and _this_ is my undoing. Is this my last life? Has my luck finally run out? The terrifying reality is that I don’t even have the will to run away. Why would I even try? I couldn’t outrun her, or _it_ , whatever she is. At least, I’ll die with a bang. Killed by such an entrancing creature, doesn’t sound half bad, does it? 

Wow, great, she hasn’t noticed me, but, foolishly, my feet are carrying me towards her. 

So, I guess I can call this a suicide? You might find my ability to compartmentalize my emotions quite odd, but it comes as natural to me. What will be will be. If it’s my time to die then…hahaha no, I’m just kidding. I’ll get away; I always do one way or another. 

Oh, she noticed me and is now walking away, and I’m still following her. What is this goddamn power she has over me? What is she? Only one thing comes to mind. Could it be-?

“Why are you following me?”, her shrill voice almost deafens me. I’m completely disoriented and thirsty, her effect on me triples by her nearness. 

“You’re the one pulling me in.”, I angrily answer her ridiculous question; she is after all the one forcing me to follow her.

She laughs in my face, as if I’m the one in the wrong, and the pressure in the room drops. I feel like a fish out of water and she’s the bird that swooped down and swallowed me whole. 

“No…I’m not. Trust me, if I was doing that, you wouldn’t be standing anymore.”

The blonde creature seems to be telling the truth, which confuses me even more. If she’s not doing it on purpose, how is she affecting me? 

“Then why are your mermaid powers taking a toll on me, if you’re not using them?”

Sarcastically, she rolls her eyes. “Maybe, you’re the love of my life and we’re destined to be together.”

My thoughts halt. I find breathing incredibly hard and my mouth instantly dries.

“What?”

She stares at me as if I’m the most idiotic person she’s ever met and sighs.

“I was joking…unless you’re a merman, _that_ would never happen.”

“Oh…”, I say, slightly disappointed.

“Then, dial down your powers, please. I want to leave and I can’t. Your blue eyes just won’t let me go.”

“Fine, close your eyes.”, her soothing voice commands me and I do it without thinking twice. A whisper fills my ears 

“ _Open them”_

Once again I bow down to her force. 

I look around searching for her against my better judgment. I don’t find her though. Gone without a trace. 

Lucky or unlucky, I’m not sure. 

Should I test my luck once more? What would life be without a little fun and danger? 

So, get ready to be hunted, love. I always get what I want. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
